1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a portable communication device, and more particularly, to an address book search in a portable communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continued development of mobile communication technologies, the spread of portable communication devices (such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), code division multiple access (CDMA) terminals, and etc.) has increased. Furthermore, a user can input and store many phone numbers in a portable communication device, and the portable communication device provides an address book operation to search the stored phone numbers. Accordingly, direct dialing without an input of a phone number is possible.
In a conventional portable communication device providing the address book operation, a process of searching and dialing a specified phone number is performed as follows. First, a user executes a menu mode of the portable communication device by manipulating a function button or a menu button provided on the portable communication device, and selects an address book search operation by using a direction button or a numeral button. Then, the user searches for a desired phone number by scrolling the address book using the direction button or inputting a name to be searched.
The address book operation provided in the conventional mobile phone requires several button manipulations, resulting in an inconvenience to the user. In addition, as the number of stored phone numbers increases, time and effort required to search the stored phone numbers also increases.